fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes
User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes/Archive 1. User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes/Archive 2 __TOC__ BOO OMG, no signiture, it must be a ghost! - RASIC 21:58, September 8, 2009 (UTC) 21:50, September 9, 2009 (UTC)]] Reminds me of phoneghosts... Pararaptor 11:38, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that I fell asleep waiting for you. Got caught with my lappy under the covers in the morning... Spoon 14:51, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Skidoosh ma man! Unfortunatly, it's approaching that time where I have to pretend to be asleep. So don't run away. Spoon 21:07, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sure did. I was very very angry at everything in the morning for some reason. Spoon 21:14, September 9, 2009 (UTC) 'Twas good. Quadruple Engineering. Spoon 21:30, September 9, 2009 (UTC) You know what, I don't give a shit about her anymore. It's the darndest thing. Hurry up with ya Book report, will you? Spoon 21:43, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Wait, it WAS a book report? Spoon 21:48, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Gawddammit. Spoon 21:51, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Thomas Spoonshivik. Spoon 21:55, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Not as crazy as my Nitty! Spoon 22:00, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Don't die too quickly, pal. I think he did. What was yer homework? Spoon 22:03, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Bullshit. Are you looking forward to meeting El Presidente tomorrow? Spoon 22:10, September 9, 2009 (UTC) "Hello, children of American. I, am your President. FIRE THE NUKES!!!" Spoon 22:16, September 9, 2009 (UTC) "We are faceung the thraet of an Commie invasian force-a." Spoon 22:27, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Ahem. TAFFY FOR ALL! Spoon 22:33, September 9, 2009 (UTC) the midget says he likes taffy... Do you like the new Front page ad? Spoon 22:38, September 9, 2009 (UTC) And then Jaaaames was a zombie. Spoon 22:44, September 9, 2009 (UTC) 23:51 Spoon 22:51, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sure thing, buuuuddy. :D Spoon 22:56, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Then I'll stop saying it >:D Spoon 22:59, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I'll be dreaming of something else. Like I did last night >_> Spoon 23:04, September 9, 2009 (UTC) What do you think? Hehe... Spoon 23:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Fuck. Are you guys even working on the mod anymore? It seems more like a forum than a wiki xD 20:53, September 10, 2009 (UTC) God fucking dammit! How long have you been here? Spoon 20:57, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Of course you did. ;P Spoon 21:00, September 10, 2009 (UTC) "A squad with a wisecracking Brit (Not you), a badass American sniper (Me), a gay American Medic (Nitty), a Russian LMGer (IdealistCommi), a Jive-talking Half-Black Half-Samoan Australian (ElephantGuts), and a Homosexual Scottish person (You)" That is the premise of Jaaaaaaames' new story. Spoon 21:04, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Who be talkin' bout me?! And yes, that was me. I forgot that I wasn't signed in. Was it THAT obvious it was me? xD JimmyBassatti 21:06, September 10, 2009 (UTC) "Lous Lous" You dumbshit. Spoon 21:08, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Because, Scottish people are what makes Spoony angry. And Mexicans. Totally unrelated, I'm gonna fucking teach this kid at school to stop being an asshole to me tomorrow :D !JimmyBassatti 21:10, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Is what done? JimmyBassatti 21:15, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ... well that's stupid. Spoon 21:22, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Ja, mein fuhrur. Spoon 21:28, September 10, 2009 (UTC) http://www.dailyhaha.com/_pics/o_rly_bush.jpg Spoon 21:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Um... do we have a total of 12 grand over 12 years? Spoon 21:40, September 10, 2009 (UTC) It's how much two foxes will cost us in their lives. Assumeing they don't get sick. Spoon 21:44, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Lemme give ya some stats: (I was bored and did this in Physics) *1 fox = approx £500 to purchase **2 foxes = £1000 *Spaying = approx £80-£120 per fox *Cost of food for a year = £500 **Fox lifespan = 12 years. ***Cost of feeding = £6000 *Outfitting the house to accomodate foxes = approx £2000 *Various other expenidures. = Shit ton of money. Spoon 21:53, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Guess what Spooningworth found out? Spoon 21:59, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Caffine withdrawl symptoms! Spoon 22:03, September 10, 2009 (UTC) It has to be the problem. Spoon 22:09, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Das warehouse? I was downing 5-6 cans of carbonated drinks a day. For 14 days. Then, going to a point of none for days on end. Spoon 22:15, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I DON'T HAVE BOWEL PROBLEMS! Eating difficulties, remember? Plus, I'm irritable all day now. Spoon 22:19, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi! You've reached the Spoony hotline! Please leave your query after the tone. *Bloop* Spoon 21:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Spoon 21:03, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Wait... it's the weekend? Spoon 21:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Nothing is up! Ever! Spoon 21:11, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I don't know. Spoon 21:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah yeah, I'm loosing grip on my sanity and all that pallarva. Spoon 21:21, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello, Alex. Pararaptor 21:21, September 11, 2009 (UTC) How's the getting-out-of-school going? Pararaptor 21:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hell, Mr. Alex. Repeat question. How's the getting-out-of-school going? Pararaptor 21:30, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Ah hell, I've been told to get off the lappy. I'll sneakily come back as soon as I can. Spoon 21:39, September 11, 2009 (UTC) "IIIIIIIIIIIII will always love yooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu....." Pararaptor 21:45, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Fuck you, Steve. Spoon 21:53, September 11, 2009 (UTC)